Runaway
by Jet Dincht
Summary: Songfics!You just gotta love them, dont you? Oh well this is what happens when your mum has been playing to much 60's music and you love songfics!!Z/A, r&r plz^_^


Disclaimer: No unfortunatley I do not own the slayers, would if I could...And no I also dont own the song..I'm just a poor Australian girl who owns nothing.  
  
Runaway  
  
As I walk along   
I wonder  
what went wrong to our love  
A love that was so strong  
  
A lone figure walked along the bare street of Sailoon in the early hours of the morning. The sun's first rays of light glowed up over the horizen, promising a beautiful day, it's golden rays of light bouncing off the chimera's steal hair. His head bowed and his shoulders stooped as he made his way out of the kingdom he thought would bring happyness, but instead brought sorrow and pain. Why Amelia? Why?  
  
And as I still walk on   
I think things we've done   
together  
while our hearts were young  
  
A genuine smile formed upon his lips as he thought about all the times he and Amelia had spent together when they were traveling. He remembered her gentle smile, her soft dark hair, her large puppy eyes. Damn you Zelgados!Why did you leave her? He cursed himself. Because you wanted to find your cure. The tiny vioce in his head replied. A gentle shower of rain began to fall, the chimera took no notice of the cool wet rain that soaked his clothes. The smile left his face and a frown replaced it, he also remembered the last words he and the princess exchanged...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Amelia, I must go. I need to go. No-one will accept me in this body." Zel tried to explain to the young princess.  
"Mister Zelgados!I accept you, so does miss Lina and mister Gourry and miss Filia and mister Xellos and so will everybody else."  
"No they wont Amelia, look at me."  
"Mister Zelgados when I look at you I see an incredibly handsome man that I love dearly and want to spend the rest of my life with. That body is apart of you, and I love you." A slight shade of crimson spread across the princesses cheeks.  
"Amelia...I'm no good for you like this, let me find my cure and I'll be back for you. I promise."   
  
*end of flashback*   
  
They were the last words he and Amelia had exchanged to each other, then discovered by chance that the young princess of Sailoon had ran away from the palace. People said it was beacause she didn't want to get married, others said it was her rebellious streak coming out in her, and some said it was her fear of responsibility. Upon hearing this news Zelgados rushed to the palace. He had to see if it was true. It was. Amelia princess of Sailoon, believer of justice had run away from her home. Why Amelia? Why? The words ran through his mind again. I was coming back for you, didn't you know I love you?  
  
I'm a walking in the rain  
It is a pouring and I feel the pain  
Wishing you were here by me  
to end this misery  
  
The rain began to fall harder now, but still the chimra failed to notice. He stoped walking as he reached the magnificent gates and fell to his knees. The tears that fell from his eyes mingled with the rain. he lifted his head and shouted to the sky above,  
"AMELIA were did you go? Why did you leave? I LOVE YOU!" He no longer held in the tears and let them stream down his face as he buried his face into his hands.  
  
And I wonder  
I wa-wa-wa-wa wonder  
Why  
Wa-wa-wa-wa why  
She ranaway  
And I wonder were she will stay  
My little runaway  
Run, run, run, run Runaway  
  
*flashback*  
  
"There is this pond, mister Zelgados, in the land to the right of my father's kingdom. It's so beautiful, you must come see one day Mister Zelgados. Its so peaceful, and just. I go there when ever I'm feeling lost or alone or even when I'm angry and frustrated and think. It always makes me feel better."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Zelgados lifted himself of the road and looked up at the gates then at the sky, and finally to the right. I'm coming Amelia, and this time I wont be leaving.  
  
And I wonder  
I wa-wa-wa-wa wonder  
Why  
Wa-wa-wa-wa why  
She ranaway  
And I wonder were she will stay  
My little runaway  
Run, run, run, run Runaway  
  
"Amelia?" He asked the beautiful girl who sat with her back to him, starring out into the pond as if it would give her all the answers she needed. She jumped to her feet and turned to face the owner of the seemingly familiar voice.  
"Mister Zelgodas?"  
  
My run-run-run-run runaway  
run-run-run-run runaway  
run-run-run-run runaway 


End file.
